Elsa (Snow queen) vs Ozai (Fire Lord)
Is a what if death battle? that pits Elsa the ruler over the ice & snow against Ozai ruler over the fire & lightning. Who is the be better bender? DescriptionCategory:What-If? Death Battles Wiz: Since the beginning of time there have been two season that have clashed for generations. Summer and Winter Boomstick: This is no ordinary song of ice and fire, and those who represent them are exrtremly powerful in using it Wiz: Such as Elsa (The Snow Queen) Boomstick: And Ozai (The Fire Lord), he's wiz and i'm boomstick Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a death battle Elsa Wiz: Once upon a time Hans Christain Anderson wrote a eternal classic about a malevolent queen with powers over winter Boomstick: How ever seventy-five years later this master of the ice and snow will be reincarnated into a misunderstood heroine whose beauty would melt your heart Wiz: and that heroine is Elsa Boomstick: Yep our newly declared ruler of winter itself. Elsa is without a doubt a powerful sorceress who has demonstrated some amazing and sexy abilities over the course of her movie. aaaa, I just can't let it go Wiz: Anyway, Elsa’s accomplishments speak for themselves with her inability to be cold, can unleash powerful ice magic, and be rather perceptive in the heat of battle. Boomstick: Elsa is most iconic being the Snow Queen, and as such, she has complete and total control over cold temperatures and the element of ice and snow (also known as cryokinesis and frigokinesis). With her abilities (that she was apparently born with), Elsa can conjure up and shape various things from snow flurries to blizzards. Most of her powers are unleashed via her hands, and controlled by her emotions. If she's happy and at peace, her powers would be under her complete control, but if she's stressed or fearful, she will lose control and cause great harm to those around her. Near the end of Frozen, it appears that she has gained more control over her powers.' Wiz: Well, technically, it is still debatable whether or not she maintains full control over her powers. While the discovery of love help her end the curse. It is a question on whether or not she can still maintain it. '''Boomstick: Even so, her powers cannot be denied. She was able to turn the entire castle's ballroom into a winter wonderland. She is also able to create enchanted snowmen (both large and small), ice structures such as her ice palace, deadly blizzards as mentioned above, and more. She's also been seen being able to move ice structures at will. It also appears that she can control transitional forms of snow, as she was not only able to create solid forms such as ice, but gaseous forms as well; for instance, she creates a snow cloud for Olaf at the end of the film. Interestingly, it would seem that nearly her entire being can conjure ice and snow, as seen when she flees across the fjord - the water immediately freezes the moment her foot touches the water.' Wiz: True, Boomstick, and her powers are most prominently featured during "Let It Go" in which Elsa frees herself from the fear and stress she held, allowing her abilities to run wild. In the sequence she created her ice palace, a stairway for entrance, Olaf, as well as her ice gown. During the song she even points out that her powers protect her from the effects of cold. Boomstick: To top this off, Elsa is also shown that despite not having any formal training, she is capable of being a fierce fighter with her magic. When Prince Hans' thugs attack her midway through the movie, she is able to hold them both off on her own.' Wiz: Which is impressive being that having no contact with other people, yet can read when a person is about to strike. This may stem from Elsa's Subconscious protection Boomstick: Is that a real thing? Wiz: Yes it is keep listening. When truly frightened, her powers might act on their own in order to protect her. In the attack by the Prince Hans' men, an arrow is shot at her from a crossbow. Almost instantly, a wall of ice forms as a shield to intercept the arrow before it would otherwise lodge itself in Elsa's head. So it's possible her ice powers may have a will of their own to some extent, where they respond to whatever Elsa feels. Boomstick: Which is why the curse started to begin with. Wiz: Yet, Elsa's most devastating curse, and on that is over look by the eternal winter is the Frozen Heart (or body) Curse. Boomstick: If you are dating ladies with this kind of power don’t piss them off because once that ice is in your heart there is not hope.' Wiz: It is shown that if she casts her magic on a living being directly, the victim will not only freeze to death, but slowly transform into an ice statue, and the process only hastens if they are in cold conditions. While the curse can be removed if the magic affects the mind, the heart is the most vulnerable and if this is the case, the victim can only be cured by an act of true love. Boomstick: So it counts to have siblings!' Wiz: Despite all these incredible accomplishments, Elsa is still mortal, and can die from simple weaponry such as an arrow or a sword. More over Elsa's magical abilities get harder to control them more fearful she is, and it is debatable by the end of the film whether on not she truly has full control over her abilities. Boomstick: Even so, Elsa is perhaps the most powerful Snow Queen to exist! Elsa: Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me, anyway Ozai Wiz: Long ago in the World of Avatar there rose a fearsome Fire Lord whom even Aang for a while had come to fear Boomstick: This bad boy was the mighty Ozai wiz: Fire Lord Ozai was a powerful and skilled firebender; it was stated by Zuko that if the Avatar were unable to defeat him, the only other individual capable of doing so would be Iroh, who even expressed uncertainty in being able to defeat his brother in an Agni Kai. Boomstick: Damn it must suck when you have no one to properly challenge you. Anyway Ozai's 'fighting style was extremely liberal and stressed overbearing, infernal force. It was clearly fueled by anger, hatred, and personal gain. ''Wiz: Ozai was easily angered, domineering, and insatiably power-hungry. It was implied that Ozai's deep-seated anger stemmed from a failed relationship with his own father, Fire Lord Azulon, though his indifference, militarism, and cruelty are nearly identical to Azulon's. Iroh noted several times that his brother was "not the understanding type", '''Boomstick: I mean why go threw so much trouble when you are already amongst the most powerful benders in the world? Wiz'': Greed is a powerful Achillies heel my friend. To that extent no one knew Ozai to regret, forgive, or change his mind about anything. Ozai believed in harsh and brutal discipline, and no one was safe from his anger and aggression when he was displeased, not even his own children.'' Boomstick: It sucks to be a kid Wiz: Before he was crowned Fire Lord, he practiced his bending by attacking a series of dummies, firing relatively potent, yet normal blasts of fire. He later ferociously attacked his son with a two-handed lightning strike, which he performed with great speed and ease with the sun still being at its lowest point after not yet having emerged fully from the eclips''e '''Boomstick: A firebender's power is at its maximum potential nearest to the equator. This effect increases significantly during the summer. A firebender is much stronger and controlled whenever he or she can draw energy from heat. The climate conditions of a battleground can turn the tides of the fight in a firebender's favor, if the weather is hot enough. Ozai was able to attack his son when there was barely any supply from the sun' Wiz: More to that point Cold temperatures reduce a firebender's abilities; the prison on the Boiling Rock used insulated chambers, the coolers, and piped in cold air as a punishment for those prisoners who used firebending. While in disguise, Sokka was told by a guard that Chit Sang "won't be firebending in there". However, this can be overcome, as Zuko used his breath of fire to stay warm while he detached the cooler as part of Sokka's escape plan. The same principle was used to detain P'Li in the depths of the icy tundra of the North Pole. Boomstick: Cold temperatures aren't the only thing can bog down a fire bender. When there is a full Full moon: With waterbending becoming stronger with it and firebending being water's opposite element, the full moon weakens firebending to some degree. Wiz: and ''The major combat weakness behind the applied art of firebending is its confrontational nature. Due to its aggressiveness and pursuit of continuous assault, it traditionally lacks basic defensive techniques, which can leave an inexperienced bender considerably vulnerable to enemy counterattacks, though masters such as Jeong Jeong can effectively use firebending for defense.2 It also consumes a vast amount of energy leaving the bender at a considerable disadvantage in a prolonged battle. A common mark of a firebending master is the ability to sustain attacks for long periods. including its lack of drive '''Bomstick: Lack of drive?' Wiz: Yes its a real thin In order to firebend properly, one must have "inner fire", his or her drive, without which one's firebending becomes weak. After joining the Avatar, Zuko's firebending became noticeably weaker, because for three years, hunting the Avatar was his drive. Aang, being traumatized by his first experience with firebending, was too afraid to "give it some juice", as said by Zuko. Both overcame their problems after meeting with the masters Ran and Shaw, who taught them the true meaning of firebending, restoring their drives. Boomstick: fortunatly forr Ozai he is driven constantly by his uncontrollable rage Wiz: But even this can cause harm Boomstick: Like Elsa? Wiz: More or less the same principle. See though anger, rage and other intense emotions can amplify the power of firebending, it can lead to dangerous explosions or wildfires and can also cause any nearby flames to burn out of control. The enlightened firebending master Jeong Jeong repeatedly stressed this importance during his instruction of Aang, who accidentally burned Katara when he refused to listen, and a lack of self-control was demonstrated by Zhao during his fight with Aang. Boomstick: that doesn't sound very bad. If somebody pissed me off I wouldn't mind burning him to ash Wiz: Too much could kill you Boomstick: Oooo never mind! Wiz: But these weaknesses are not counting the breathing control, which according to Iroh, true firebending power comes not from physical size or strength, but rather from the very control of one's breath. This was first explained and demonstrated by Iroh, an overweight, squat man with no exceptional strength or physique; however, this did not stop him from being one of the most powerful firebenders in the world. Firebender discipline stresses self-restraint and breath control as a means of directing and containing the fire manifested. Poor breath control means dangerously poor control of any fire generated. For this reason, breathing exercises are one of the most critical first steps for beginning firebenders. Boomstick: even so Fire bending is a powerful art as Ozai himself has demonstrated when in his final battle with the Avatar, under the influence of the comet, the former Fire Lord revealed the extent of his firebending powers, creating some of the largest known plumes of fire. During this battle he also assaulted Aang with lightning and demonstrated great mastery as well as an unorthodox use of firebending for high-speed propulsion and flight. ]He went toe-to-toe against Aang, who had the four elements at his disposal and also benefited from the comet's firebending-enhancing energies. However, despite a fierce struggle from Ozai, he was outmatched and overpowered by an Avatar State-empowered Aang, who proceeded to remove his bending powers forever as an alternative to killing him Wiz: His power doesn't lye sole in fire power either. Despite his extremely ruthless and domineering attitude, Ozai was implied on a few occasions to be a respected if not loved Fire Lord to his people, displaying great leadership, intelligence, charisma and courage. This was most notably demonstrated when Mayor Morishita of Yu Dao compared Ozai with his son one year after the end of the war, concluding that Ozai was a better, more patriotic leader. Boomstick: Even during his imprisonment, Ozai displayed a knack for manipulation, as he attempted to take advantage of Zuko's doubts over the pressure of being Fire Lord and goad him into following in his footsteps. Ozai gained a calmer, more logical attitude in prison, displaying great wisdom and a way of thinking ahead of his time, being one of the first to note that the concept of separate nations was halting progress, and was in favor of a union of the various nations. Wiz: Aside from his bending, Ozai also possessed strong physical abilities. During his final battle against Aang, he managed to endure an Avatar State-enhanced wind blast that sent him flying into a stone pillar with enough force to crack it, and recovered from the attack to continue the fight. He also had quick reflexes and a fast reaction time, as he managed to evade and defend himself against the Avatar's barrage of elemental attacks, despite its overwhelming speed, range, and power. Boomstick: In his time Ozai was probably the most powerful fire bender to exist Ozai: Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak! Death Battle! Wiz: Okay the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: Its time for a death battle Not Far Away from Arendelle Ursula sulks at the fact that Ariel defeated Elsa, and Hans smiles triumphantly that the Snow Queen is gone Hans: Now you can help me claim Arendelle. After all a deal is a dUreal Ursula smiles: Ursula: Deal? Aaaa yes if either one won you would get Arendelle, but... ''Ursula pulls out the contract the made, and after gazing at it for moment makes mockery look of suprisee: ''Ursula: Oooo! It say here that I don't help you claim it. In fact it say destroy it! Hans Frowns: Hans: That wasn't our deal! Ursula smiles, and shows him the contract: Ursula: It says it right there Hanssy buns Hans looks at the contract then a Ursula: Hans: You tricked me! Ursula makes devilish smile: Ursula: You should be more careful about what you sign yourself up for! ''And with that the Scroll twist up and engulfs Hans. Turning him into a polyp while Ursula laughs Picking up the lifeless polyp of hans Ursula frowns: ''Ooo it okay Hanssy there is plenty of room in my garden, and best of all you will never see the light of day, but before we go I want you to watch your dream burn as mine did Footsteps came from behind, and Ursula turned around: Ursula: Aaaa Hans I like you to meet my Eastern friends '' Before Hans the polyp was the Fire Lord Ozai, and five of his fire bending soldiers: ''Ozai: We are not your friends. When I destory this meekly and pathetic town will you return my daughter as promise? Ursula smiles: Ursula: Ooo Ooze my little friend her can tell you that I am a woman of my word... You destory Arendelle and Eric's Kingdom. Then your daughter goes free Ozai nods: Ozai: Very well... Lets get this done ''and with his soldiers the Fire Lord proceeds to attack Arendelle '''On the shoreline farther away' Ariel lays the little strand of Elsa's platinum hair upon the stony soil. The trident glows, hums, and a song of angelic bells ring through the air as light from the heavens appear over the hair strand. Waving her hands and the trident Ariel closes her eyes as a bright beam of light shines in front of her. When it vanishes Elsa is standing as good of health before. Elsa: Impossible Ariel: No need to thank me ''and with that she resurrects Sebastian ''Sebastain: Ariel! I just saw my life flash before my eyes Ariel smiles: Ariel: come Sebastian this place is very unwelcoming Elsa crosses her arms: Elsa: Thank you for sparing my life Ariel looks back and nods: Ariel: Your welcome ''and with that she and Sebastian disappeared into the Ocean Elsa eye widen in alert when the smell of smoke enters her nose: ''Elsa: ANNA! ''and with that she runs at full speed towards Arendelle '''Arendelle' Ozai and his men finish burning the town of Arendelle, and begin crossing the bridge toward the castle. A sense of ease was over his face at how easy it was to destroy this kingdom, and was confident that Eric's kingdom would not be any different. Sudden there was a great gust of icy wind, and Ozai covered his face. He shivered a little at the chill. Pulling his hand away he saw before him a tall regal woman dressed in a outrageous dress. The sound of gurgling come from behind him. Looking back he saw all five of his men fall to the ground deep holes running through them. Elsa: That is a warning Leave Arendelle now and never return! Ozai laughs: Ozai: Step aside woman you are dealing with powers beyond reckoning! Elsa straightens in defiance: Elsa: What power do you have that can defeat me! Ozai flushes with anger at this defiance: Ozai: I am the Phoenix King! Elsa: and I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle! Ozai: So be it Fight! Ozai did not hesitate. Sucking in a lot of air the fire lord used breath of fire, which exploded out of his mouth in great magnitude. Elsa conjured up a large shield of ice, which blocked the on coming turret, and with a shove of her arms Elsa used a blast of wind forcing the ice shield to fly at Ozai. Opening his arms wide Ozai moved and bent the flames, and when the ice shield reach him Ozai i crushed it in between two flaming fist, but Elsa had unleashed volley of icicles at him. Waving his hand up and ducting Ozai melted most of the harmful icicles and dodged those that come threw. Removing the fire wall Ozai threw three large balls of fire at Elsa who with ease snuffed them our with cold wind. Ozai: Interesting... She can bend the ice and snow at her will without using any technique to conjure them up Elsa no in the talking move holds her hands up in the air, and unleashes two jets of ice and snow. Ozai lifts up another fire wall, but the strength of the jets cut clear through and strike Ozai hard. The fire lord flies backwards slides on the ground toppling head over heel, and land rough on his belly. Elsa strides forward, and gets into a fighting stance. Ozai stands and is seething with rage: Ozai: That little bitch actually hurt me! Standing up Ozai unleashes fire missless and comets at Elsa who quickly counter five of them, and summons large pillar of ice to block the others. Roaring Ozai propels himself forward by jet propulsion. Crashing through the pillar Ozai grabs Elsa by the waste, and as the fly forward overwhelms her with from the heat emanating from within. Before reaching the castles gates Ozai tosses her into the air, and aiming his feet at her blasts a her with a jet of flame. At the last moment Elsa summons a weakened wall of ice win that takes in the intiall flame, but the force send her flying against the wooden doors. Elsa falls to the ground and lands on one knee, but as she stands Ozai lands charges punches her across the face leans back and kick her through the giant doors. Elsa slide backwards into the courtyard. Ozai sets the doors ablaze, and unleashes another volley of fire missiles and comets. Elsa blocks each, and then unleashes her own volley in return. Ozai blocks these, and summons two flaming whips, which sends flying at Elsa from different directions. Elsa blocks on, but the other slashes across her body. Elsa shudders in the sudden pain, but remains standing. Ozai smiles confidently: Ozai: Get ready for the thunder! Ozai holds his hands into the air and brings down a lightning bolt. Elsa blocks this, but the resulting electricity discharge stuns her Ozai: I have you now! Taking a deep breath and holding his hands together Ozai it takes a moment to build up pressure, and then with all his rage, hatred, and fury unleashes a powerful pressurized fire steam blast, which engulfs Elsa. Not settled for less the firelord raises his arms into the air and uses a powerful vortex of flame, which he cast down, and slams it down into Elsa's judge location Ozai laughs as the flames clear, but once they disperse there is a large ball of ice in the incinerated center of the courtyard, and Elsa breaks out of it. Ozai: WHAT! That impossible! Elsa eye blaze with anger: Elsa: ENOUGH! ''and with a slam down of her hands Arendelle, the fjord, and the entire lands is sent into an Eternal Winter. The heat that was readily available was snuffed out, and the sun was blocked out by dense winter clouds. The Fire Lord gasps in shock and horror. Desperate summons a wall of flame around him to protect himself, but this is quickly doused by Elsa who strides forward. Ozai unleashed three balls of flame, and Elsa douses each, and continues to walk towards him. Backing away Ozai uses a weak fire steam attack, which Elsa counter with a strong blast of icy wind. That wind cuts threw and hits Ozai, but rather than falling back the wind grabs him, and his is lifted up into the air. With a wave of her hands Elsa slams Ozai down to the ground hard. Coughing the mans gasps for air. Falling backward the man frantically backs way from Elsa who summons a pillar of ice behind him. Standing up Ozai tries to summon more flame, but the energy he needs is drained from him. Shoving her hand down a row upon row of spikes fly towards Ozai who backs away, and is pinned against the wall. Two spikes go into the palms of his hands, three strike his belly and chest. Snarling Elsa sends a blast of ice, which hits Ozai's heart. Unable to do anything the fire lord freezes into an ice statue and crumbles. Conclusion '''K.O.' Boomstick: What the hell was that! Don't get me wrong that was awesome, but come on Elsa is a weakling Wiz: Ozai was a powerful fire bender, but when it comes down to the bass tacks Elsa was the superior in power Boomstick: come on Ozai has more combat training, he has face the avatar head on, and he uses fuck fire! Wiz: Before we get all technical Elsa is not. The key word here is NOT a bender. The fact is Elsa doesn't need techniques or skills to use her ice and snow. Whereas All benders require a certain amount of technique and planing to uses the correct methods to use their attacks. Elsa is not bound by this, and instead can simply think of what she wants ranging from flurries to blizzards in seconds. Boomstick: More over fire bends in general have a series of fatal flaws that Ozai is no exception to. You see cold temperatures reduce a firebender's abilities, and during the invasion of the northern water the entire fire lords fleet depended upon a continuing supply of heat and energy from others in order to make a successful invasion possible, but because of the swift actions of the water tribes this was impossible to accomplish Wiz: applying this same principle to Ozai he would not have lasted long himself, and while he may be an excellent combatant, skilled warrior, and tactician. The Fire lord depends upon other to do his biding, and while Elsa isn't the most skilled fighter or tactician she was able to hold her own against two thugs with surprising ease Boomstick: And if we know anything about Germans they are tough bastards, and if a young lady can hold them off on her own then there is something to say to that Wiz: Most importantly Ozai has no control over his emotions such as his rage, hatred, and anger this made him unable to properly use his bending power Boomstick: Elsa although inexperienced and still learning has gained on strong advantage over Ozai, which is her ability to properly control her power without losing control. Ozai just couldn't let it go W''iz: The winner is Elsa'' (Elsa: The cold never bothered me anyway) Who do you think would win? Elsa Ozai Don't Know Next time on Death Battle..... Boom Boom Boom (JP Rexy Roars) boom boom boom Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Elephant777 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card